When Stabler Kids Get Involved
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: This is basically what it would be like if Elliot's kids made a plan to get Olivia and Elliot together after the 13th season.
1. Chapter 1

1**Please review! Just thought I'd take a short break from all my chapter stories. Hope you like it!**

Elliot woke to the sound of yelling. He groaned, threw his pillow on the ground, and went downstairs. Dickie and Lizzie were in another fighting match. Eli was eating minding his own business, like usual.

"Hey, what's wrong now?" Elliot yelled getting their attention. "We were just discussing something." Lizzie mumbled. "You just don't want to tell him." Dickie said. "Tell me what?" Elliot asked. "Nothing. It's about Olivia." Lizzie said. "Then I don't want to hear it." Elliot said walking out of the room. Lizzie and Dickie looked at each other in worry.

When their father left SVU, they thought things would get better. It turns out, things just got ten times more complicated. Elliot missed Olivia, but didn't want to call her. He overheard Kathy one day calling Olivia a slut. He filed papers that day for a divorce.

After the divorce was finalized and a couple months of convincing, Lizzie and Dickie got him to go find Olivia. He came back with a broken heart after seeing Olivia kiss some guy.

They later found out his name was David. Their father looked him up to make sure he wasn't some sleaze ball. When Elliot found out he was a lawyer, he nearly threw up on the spot. He never thought Olivia would go for a lawyer.

Lizzie sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Their father stayed around the house all day. They had to drag him to the grocery store. Dickie even had to shave him once because he hadn't in five days. He looked like the caveman from Geico commercials.

Today, he slept since he was up all night helping Dickie with his homework. She looked at Dickie. He ran a hand down his face. "We need to get Olivia here somehow." Dickie said. "And kill him some more. What if Olivia is still dating that David dude? Dad would be crushed. Well, more than he already is." Lizzie said.

"Well, let's find out. Over the next few days, we'll go follow Liv and find out who she hangs out with. Maybe that guy is out of the picture." Dickie said planning things out in his head. "We're at Mom's the next couple of days." Lizzie said. "Exactly, less time in the house with her." Dickie smirked.

"I like your thinking." Lizzie smiled. Dickie looked at the clock. "Hey, Eli come on. It's bedtime." Dickie said picking up his little brother. Lizzie went into the living room and called some people that could help.

Once they were unpacked at Kathy's house, they were off to find Olivia. They had vacation this week for spring break. They met Kathleen and Maureen in central park. "Why are we here again?" Dickie asked his older sisters.

"We saw Liv pull up here. I'm guessing there's a crime scene." Kathleen said. "Great! Dead people." Dickie said sarcastically. They walked along the path and found the crime scene. They all sat on the playground about fifty yards away.

They watched as Olivia talked to different people. Picked up and looked at things with her gloved hands. They soon all forgot that they weren't supposed to be seen. After a while, Olivia looked at them. "Nick." Olivia called.

Nick walked up to her. "Look at the playground behind me. What do you see?" Olivia asked, hoping her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. "I see four kids. Three of them are girls with blond hair. The other is a boy with brown hair." Nick said in confusion.

"That's what I thought." Olivia sighed. "Do you think they know something?" Nick asked. "I doubt it. We should talk to them anyway." Olivia said. "Why?" Nick asked. "I know them." Olivia said.

She turned around to look at them again. She saw all 4 pairs of blue eyes staring back at her. When she looked for a moment too long, they got up and bolted. "If you know them, why are they running?" Nick asked. Olivia sighed. "It's complicated."

All four Stablers sat down in a booth at a diner. They placed their orders. Their drinks were soon delivered. "That's great. We are terrible spies. First day watching our target and were already discovered." Maureen huffed.

"I think it was because we haven't seen her in a while. She's changed since we last saw her. We can all agree on that." Dickie said taking a sip of his soda. "Yeah, it could just be that. We spied on Mom and Dad all the time when we were younger. We were never caught then." Kathleen pointed out. "Yeah, we all weighed less than 100lbs and were shorter than five feet. We weren't that noticeable then." Lizzie said.

"Look, next time, just be more careful. Get better hiding places. Don't draw attention to ourselves by staring at them the whole time." Kathleen said. "Fine." Maureen agreed.

"I think we need more help." Dickie said. "Why do you think that?" Lizzie asked. "Well, more than half of her time is spent in the squad room or interrogation room. We can't watch her in there." Dickie explained.

"The dork's right." Maureen said. "Who are we going to get to help us there?" Maureen asked. "I think we can round up some people. We still have everybody's number. Once we tell them what's going on, maybe they'll tell us Liv's the same way." Kathleen said holding up her phone.

Her siblings smiled at her. They all called people at the precinct, even Cragen. They ended up telling Amanda and Nick. They all agreed to meet that night at Munch's new apartment.

Everybody showed up and introduced themselves. "Okay everyone. We all know, well some of us know, two very special people who don't see what they're missing. Our dad is a mess. Exhibit A." Dickie said showing them a picture of Elliot after falling asleep with a cheese can and a four day old beard.

"Woah!" Munch said flinching. "What the hell happened to him? It looks like he joined a colt and now they all have to look like Jesus or something." Fin said. "Exhibit B." Dickie said showing them a photo of Elliot at the grocery store in pajama pants and a sweatshirt. He was laying on one of the couches at Walmart.

"That's a really nice couch." Munch said. "Not the point idiot." Nick said hitting John's head. "Hey, leave him alone." Alex said from the chair. "Okay enough Elliot photos. We get the point. Olivia was almost the same way. The only difference was that she had to come to work and look professional." Casey said.

"Yeah, I remember all the time she snapped at somebody because they said something about Elliot." Amanda said. "Exactly why we're here. We want this to end. We've known for years that our dad loves Olivia. You've clearly seen the same things between them. We just thought that when our dad left SVU it would happen. When he finally had the courage, he found David." Lizzie said.

"Crap! I knew that guy was no good." Alex spat. "Who cares now? He's out of the picture because he picked the job over her." Casey said. "The only one that's ever picked Olivia over the job is-" Fin started. "Elliot." Everyone said together. "So, do you guys have a plan?" Nick asked.

"Sort of. We need your help though." Maureen said from the beanbag chair. "We'll do anything to get this to finally happen." Fin said. They all nodded in agreement. "Okay, this is what we have so far." Dickie said.

Olivia stood up from the body. She looked at Melinda. "What happened?" Olivia asked. "Burned with a cigar I'm guessing. She was suffocated." Melinda said pointing out the marks on the body. "Olivia!" Amanda yelled. She, Munch, Fin, Alex, and Casey got out of the SUV and ran over.

On the other side of the park, Elliot's kids (Except for Eli) were pulling their father out of the car. "Dad come on and get your butt out of the car. You're going for a walk." Kathleen said. "Why? And aren't you guys supposed to be with your mother right now?" Elliot asked.

"Right now, yes, but you're worrying us. Just one walk then we can go home and mope some more." Maureen said. "Okay, but I'm holding your word to it." Elliot said pointing a finger a her. Maureen rolled her eyes and all four of them pushed Elliot onto the path. "Just go take your walk." Dickie commanded.

Elliot slowly walked down the path. He watched the other people around. They were walking, jogging, playing, or sitting along the pathway. Elliot found it relaxing that this was his first time in a long time walking through this park looking for a crime scene.

He wished he was though. That way he could see Olivia. _Olivia, why is she the only person that can't be forgotten? Simple. She's Olivia. She's not meant to be forgotten you moron. She has enough problems as it is. Running away and never talking to her just makes more. But she has David. She probably fixed some of her problems without him._ Elliot sighed and continued to walk.

"What are you guys doing here? Nick and I are working this crime scene." Olivia asked. "Captain want you guys at the other one down the path. He told us to come work this one." Fin said. "All of you?" Olivia asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, he wants you on it pronto." Munch said. "Okay, Nick let's go." Olivia said. "Actually, I have to talk to one of the witnesses that I promised I'd go talk to. I'll meet you there in a couple of minutes." Nick said. "Okay?" Olivia said in more of a question.

She shrugged her shoulders and hurried down the path. She looked back every now and then to watch. _This is way too weird. What's going on this week? First, I'm stalked by Elliot's kids. Now, I'm working two different crime scenes at once. Maybe I ate something weird and this is all just a dream. Of course, if this was a dream Elliot would be here and not Nick. When will I get used to this? Maybe never._ She let out a breath and kept walking.

Elliot heard footsteps up ahead. He looked up to find a woman walking his way on the path. The sun was too bright for him to see her face. He held his hand up and saw her. It was Olivia. She had her head down, looking at the ground. This was knew to him.

Olivia paused when she heard the footsteps in front of her stop. She looked up and was shocked. She saw Elliot standing there looking at her. She looked into his eyes. They still had the eye communication.

They both nodded once and each turned around to walk away. Elliot was stopped by his four kids and Casey. Olivia was stopped by Nick, Amanda, Fin, Munch, and Alex. That's when they both realized they'd been set up.

"Go talk to her." Casey said to Elliot. "Go talk to him." Nick said to Olivia. Olivia and Elliot faced each other, nodded, and went in opposite directions again. Both avoiding the people blocking them on two sides of the bubble they created over the years.

All of the others chased Elliot and Olivia down. Elliot was caught when Dickie tackled him trying to climb over the flower bed. Olivia was caught when Amanda and Alex had to pull her down from a tree. They were both handcuffed and taken to Maureen's car.

They were uncuffed and shoved into the car. Maureen locked the doors. He car had the locks that were impossible to unlock without the keys or a paperclip. They had neither. "Talk to each other!" All 8 yelled before leaving the car to give them privacy.

It was silent for minutes. "How have you been?" Elliot asked breaking the silence. They weren't looking at each other. "Fine. You?" Olivia asked. "Same. I divorced Kathy." Elliot said. "Are you happy about it?" Olivia asked. "Sort of. I've wanted to divorce her ever since 1999. The reason why it happened, is what I don't like." Elliot said.

"What, did she cheat on you or something?" Olivia asked still looking out the window. "No, nothing like that. She just said something that got to me." Elliot huffed. "You divorced your wife of 25 years because of something she said?" Olivia asked shocked.

"Well, more about who she was talking about. Kathy was just spitting out lies and nonsense about the person. I couldn't be with someone that said that about the person she was talking about." Elliot said. "That's a really confusing sentence." Olivia mumbled. "It's a really confusing situation." Elliot grumbled back.

"I met someone." Olivia whispered. She felt like she was confessing a sin. "I know." Elliot said. Olivia finally looked at him. Elliot turned to her. "How'd you know?" Olivia asked. "I was going to talk to you one night. When I was walking to your place, I saw you kiss him. Is he a good lawyer?" Elliot asked.

"Wow! You even attack my boyfriends from a distance." Olivia smirked. "I want to make sure they're good enough. In my opinion though, no one will ever be good enough for you." Elliot said.

Olivia smiled. "Well, to answer your question, yes he's a good lawyer. He's a terrible boyfriend, but good lawyer." Olivia said. "What did he do?" Elliot asked worried. "Don't worry El. He just put the job before me. If we didn't split, one of us would have to quit. I knew he wouldn't. I knew I would never do that for him." Olivia said.

"I put you before the job." Elliot smiled. "So did I." Olivia smiled back. Another moment of silence fell on them. "Hey, is this some sort of sick way of asking me to give you my kidney?" Olivia asked. Elliot laughed. "No, if I needed a kidney I would not have had my son tackle me, Alex and a detective pull you out of a tree, and hold us in a car against our wills. If I wanted a kidney from you, I kidnap you myself. I'd do it the manly way." Elliot smirked.

Olivia laughed. "Oh yeah, I can see headlines now. "Detective kidnaped by ex-partner." Olivia chuckled. Elliot laughed with her. "I'm sorry I ignored your calls. I was just scared to talk to you." Elliot said after a few minutes.

"Why would you be scared of me Elliot?" Olivia asked furrowing her eyebrows. "When Jenna turned to us, I shot her because I thought she was going to shoot you. I turned in my papers because I didn't know what that meant. My therapist told me why. I was afraid if I saw you we would lose our friendship." Elliot breathed.

Olivia took a moment to absorb everything. "I went to see a therapist too. I wondered why I always thought of you so much. When I didn't see you across from my desk, my heart broke." Olivia whispered.

"They told me I loved you." Elliot and Olivia said at the same time. They both faced each other fully now. "It was true. I love you Olivia." Elliot said. "I love you too Elliot. It scares me too that this could reck our friendship, but it scares me more to not see you everyday and not know you at all." Olivia said.

"Trust me Liv. I feel the same way. What Kathy said was about you? That's why I had to leave. I can't stand it when people lie about you like that. I know the real you. Not everyone gets to see that. I'm glad I'm one of the very few though." Elliot smiled.

"El, you're like the only one." Olivia chuckled. "So, what happens now?" Olivia asked. "Well, since we both just kind of confessed our love to each other, how about a take you out a proper date? It won't involve fake names or dead bodies. Just us and dinner." Elliot proposed.

"That sounds really good." Olivia smiled. "Can I do something I've wanted to do the past 14 years?" Olivia asked. "Sure." Elliot said. Olivia leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back.

Olivia felt her stomach turn into a housing unit for butterflies. He whole body tingled with the sensation of Elliot. Elliot felt his heart go to his throat. He was sure she could hear it. If she didn't, then she could possibly be hard of hearing. He took a plunge. He grabbed her legs and placed them on either side of him. She straddled him, still kissing him.

They parted when they needed oxygen. Olivia leaned her forehead against his. "That was better than I expected." Olivia smiled. "Same here." Elliot smirked. Just then, there was a tap on the window. Olivia and Elliot faced the window and saw all eight of their friends and family smiling at them and giving them thumbs up.

Olivia laughed and buried her face in Elliot's neck. "We can't even make out in privacy." Olivia chuckled. "I know. Looks like we're just going to have a fan club with us everywhere." Elliot smirked. Olivia tapped his cheek lightly. "That's creepy." She chuckled.

"You still love me." Elliot smirked. "I know. You still love me too." Olivia said. "You have no idea how much." Elliot said. Olivia kissed him. They both smiled when they heard cheering. They laughed when they added a little tongue and they were all saying "EW! Put it away! Children are present!"

"See, they'll leave when we want privacy." Elliot smirked against her lips. "Just shut up and kiss me Stabler." Olivia smiled. Elliot followed orders without argument.

**Please Review! I loved writing this. Hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

1**Please review! You guys are awesome!**

Olivia paced around her room frantically. She had nothing to wear for her date tonight with Elliot. _What did I get myself into? I shouldn't have opened my big mouth. Ugh! But then, I wouldn't be seeing Elliot. He'd feel to weird to come talk to me. When did my life become a drama?! _Olivia thought.

She grabbed her purse. There was only one time when she would allow herself to shop. It was only when she absolutely needed something. This was one of those times. She called Casey and Alex to help and went to meet them at the mall.

Elliot was staring at the black suit with still no tie. Olivia was going to text him which color dress she was wearing so they wouldn't look weird. He rubbed his palms on his pants to get rid of the sweat.

_Why am I so nervous? It's just Olivia. Well, I guess that's why I'm nervous. God, why does she have to do this to me? Tonight I hope she doesn't wear anything too revealing. God, I wanted to have her in the interrogation room when she was wearing a pant suit. I can't imagine a dress that she picked out for me._ Elliot thought.

Elliot went downstairs to find Dickie doing his homework. Dickie looked up to see his father. "Hey Dad! Excited for your date with Olivia tonight?" Dickie smiled. "Yeah, I'm also a nervous wreck. I have everything planned. Why am I so anxious? I was never this way with your mother." Elliot said.

"Maybe because Olivia is someone you love and not the person you knocked up in high school and felt obligated to stay with. You actually want Olivia." Dickie smirked knowing he was right.

Just then, the phone rang. Elliot went into the kitchen and answered. "Stabler residence." Elliot said. "Check your caller ID, El." It was Olivia. "Okay, hey Liv." Elliot chuckled. "Hey, I got my dress. It's white. I'm pretty sure you have a white tie." Olivia said. "Yeah, I do. How did shopping go?" Elliot smirked.

Rule number 5 with Olivia. Unless it was work related, being in a shopping mall was the last place Olivia wanted to be. He once tried to take her there for her birthday so she could just pick out her gift. He ended up in the mall holding cell because she kept screaming for Elliot to let her go.

"Not bad actually. The first store we went into was the one where we found the white dress. Casey is now picking out accessories and a lot of them are scaring the crap out of me. Oh my god! Casey, no. Alex, I don't even know what that is." Olivia chuckled.

Elliot laughed as she scolded her friends. "What did Alex have?" Elliot asked. "I really have no idea. I want to say a purse but I also want to say a really weird looking shirt. It's got sleeves, but it's got a button in the front like a purse." Olivia said.

"I think Maureen has one of those. It's supposed to be a sports bra built into the top half of a t-shirt. The button actually comes undone. I took it away from Maureen." Elliot said remembering Kathleen describe the shirt as Maureen wore it.

"I would've too." Olivia chuckled. "What did Casey find?" Elliot asked smiling. Olivia's reaction gave Elliot a certain thought. "You don't need to know." Olivia smiled. "Oh come on. Tell me." Elliot pleaded. "Hold on." Olivia said.

A moment later, Elliot's phone chirped. Olivia sent him a picture of thigh high boots with strings all up the sides. Elliot put the phone back to his ear while wiping off the drool.

"I really think you should get them." Elliot said. Olivia laughed. "Bye El. I'll see you tonight." Olivia chuckled. "Okay, love you." Elliot said. "Love you too." Olivia said before hanging up.

Olivia put her phone in her pocket and grabbed the two items along with something a little extra. If she didn't use it tonight, she could wait until another date with him.

She bought the items and met Alex and Casey in the food court. They went to Victoria's Secret for her. "Did you get a hold of Elliot?" Casey asked taking a bite of her taco. "Yeah, he was very curious." Olivia smirked.

"Well, that is what we were hoping for. Are you excited?" Alex asked. "Yeah, I am actually. You guys know I hate dating. I dread every one. This one, I'm actually looking forward to it. It kind of scares me but makes me happy at the same time." Olivia smiled.

"Good. We're so happy for you Liv. We've wanted you two to get together ever since we met you." Casey said. "I know. You kind of proved it when you locked us in a car." Olivia said staring at her. "Yet, you love me for it." Casey smirked.

Olivia smiled. "Yeah, but you guys were seriously crazy that day." Olivia chuckled. "Oh whatever. You know we were being smarter than you about the whole thing. You guys actually tried running from eight people." Alex pointed out taking a drink of her soda.

"It would've worked if we both went the same way." Olivia mumbled. "Okay, you tell yourself that Liv." Alex smirked. Olivia ate her lunch and went back to her car with all of her bags.

Elliot situated the tie on his neck and smoothed it out. He threw on some cologne and went downstairs. Lizzie and Eli were on the couch. "Okay, I expect Eli in bed by eight. You in bed by ten. Maureen and Dickie should be here around nine. There's a pizza in the fridge. If there's an emergency, call me. If you just have a question, call one of your sisters. Got it?" Elliot asked.

"Yes. Have a good time?" Lizzie said kissing her father's cheek. "Yep, stay out of trouble." Elliot said walking out the door. He got into his car and headed towards Olivia's apartment.

Olivia applied the last of her make up when her buzzer went off. She went to the intercom. "Elliot?" Olivia asked. "Yeah, Liv, it's me." Elliot's voice came through the speaker. Olivia buzzed him up and went to check herself out in the mirror again.

Her dress went to right above her knees. She had on silver heels with silver earrings. The dress was short sleeved that had a small hole on her chest. The back was see through until right above her ass. Her hair was curled like it was when they went undercover at the Swing Set. She had on a light pink lip gloss.

Elliot went to her apartment door. A moment later he was greeted by a stunning Olivia. His jaw went slack. He really just wanted to spend the night in her apartment right then and there. "Wow, you look beautiful!" Elliot said.

Olivia blushed. "Thank you. You look pretty good yourself." Olivia winked at him locking her apartment door. She put the key in her white hand bag. Elliot took her hand and led her down the hall to the elevator.

"So, where are we going tonight?" Olivia asked rubbing his thumb with her own. "Well, we are going to lots of places. You'll just have to find out when we get to each place." Elliot smirked helping her into the car.

Elliot got into the driver's side and started the car up. He pulled out onto the street and headed towards the restaurant. "So, who's watching Eli tonight?" Olivia asked. "Lizzie is... you know, sometimes you really surprise me." Elliot smiled.

"How?" Olivia smiled at him. "Here we are. On our first date. You looking like that. Which, by the way, is so damn good. And you ask about my kids." Elliot smiled. "Well yeah, they're your life." Olivia chuckled. "Not all of it. A good proportion is dedicated for you." Elliot said taking her hand again.

"Good." She smiled and kissed his cheek since they were at a red light. Elliot smiled. He loved getting attention from Olivia. He loved the fact that, technically at this moment, she was his. She was his girlfriend.

He loved thinking of Olivia that way. Olivia absentmindedly rubbed the back of Elliot's hand with her thumb. This felt natural to her. She never felt natural these days. She always felt out of place.

That's when she realized that, no matter what was going on, Elliot was the one place were she could feel normal, loved, safe. Olivia smiled to herself. She suddenly felt less nervous and just excited with having Elliot as her boyfriend.

_Wow, Elliot as a boyfriend. There's something new I get to say._ Olivia thought. Elliot pulled up to the restaurant. Olivia gasped when she saw where they were. Elliot took her to her favorite restaurant of all time. Their soups were fifteen bucks a cup. And this was only the beginning.

**Please review! I know this is a shorter chapter. Sorry! I just became really busy and I want you guys to read something. Love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review! You guys are the best ever!**

Elliot had to help Olivia into the restaurant. She was too shocked to remember how to work her legs. Elliot went to the counter to check in for their reservation. They were seated minutes later.

"What?" Elliot asked innocently. Olivia's jaw was hanging open. "How!" Olivia said loudly. "How what?" Elliot chuckled. "How did you get a reservation here? It takes months to get in. This place has a two hundred dollar ice cream dessert." Olivia said.

"I happen to know the owner." Elliot smirked. "Who's the owner?" Olivia asked. "Oh, you will meet him. Here he comes actuall." Elliot smiled looking past Olivia. Olivia turned around to see a man in a blue suit that looked like Elliot.

"Elliot, how's it going little brother?" Mark asked clapping his brother's shoulder. "Great! This is Olivia." Elliot said gesturing towards Olivia. "Olivia, this is my brother Mark."

"This is Bad Ass Benson! This is the girl you were partners with for twelve years! You finally got good taste brother. Excellent actually!" Mark smiled and shook Olivia's hand. "Nice to meet you by the way."

"Nice to finally meet you. This one here likes to keep personal and professional separate." Olivia smirked. "Hey! You were right there with me. Two ADA's had to pull you out of a tree and lock you in a car." Elliot laughed. "You were right there with me." Olivia smiled raising her glass and taking a drink.

"You two are both subborn. I can tell you that right now." Mark chuckled. "Oh trust me, we know." Elliot said taking a drink. "By the way, Bad Ass Benson? I happen to think I have an awesome ass." Olivia winked. Elliot gulped down his drink and smiled.

"Oh, you're right there Liv. Believe me, best ass I've ever seen. You just happen to be chasing a perp when I see it." Elliot chuckled. "So, Fin WAS right when he said he was better at protecting me because he watches my back and not my backside." Olivia smirked.

Mark laughed. "You two are going to have lots of stories to tell. I have to go. If I don't see you two later, Elliot do everything I would do and more." Mark winked and walked away.

Olivia burst out laughing at this. "I think your brother has a little crush." Olivia chuckled. "So, you notice when he has a crush but not when your best friend is in love with you?" Elliot chuckled. "I guess so. I think it's the fact that I was in love with you at the time and didn't really know it myself." Olivia smiled.

"How were we so blind?" Elliot asked. "I have no idea. I'm really glad that your kids locked us in that car. I wouldn't be here with you if it didn't happen." Olivia smiled rubbing his hand. "I'm really glad too." Elliot smiled back at her.

They ate their dinner; Elliot paid. They left the restaurant and went back to Elliot's car. "So, where to now?" Olivia asked. "Well, we have two more places to go. What's your favorite animated movie series?" Elliot asked. "Uh, Ice Age, we spent a whole Saturday watching them when I had the flu. Then you got it and we ended up watching Star Wars." Olivia laughed.

"Exactly!" Elliot smiled pulling onto the road. "Please don't tell me there's a new Star Wars movie." Olivia whined giggling. "No, trust me. Star Wars on a date is a mood killer." Elliot smiled. "NO!" Olivia smiled. "Yes Liv, I'm taking you to see Ice Age 4: Continental Drift." Elliot chuckled.

"I love you!" Olivia said getting out of the car at the theater. Elliot laughed. "I love you too." He said kissing her nose. They went in and bought the tickets and drinks. They were still full from dinner.

They sat down in the theater and tried guessing which movie or actress the screen was describing. Once the movie started, Olivia cuddled up to Elliot. His arm went around her and he held her close since the cup holders were only on every other seat.

Olivia and Elliot laughed at almost everything Sid's grandmother did. At one point they were at the verge of tears they were laughing so hard. The end of the movie came. "I can't wait for the next one." Olivia smiled. "How do they know they'll come out with another one?" Elliot chuckled.

"They just have to. It's Ice Age. If they don't, I'm going to track down the writers and demand that they do." Olivia said taking Elliot's hand as they walked out of the theater. Elliot laughed.

"Okay, now where?" Olivia asked taking both of his hands in hers so he was facing her. "You'll just have to see." Elliot smirked pulling her towards the car. "You know I hate surprises." Olivia said as he sat her in the car. He leaned on the open door so he was inches from her face.

"You'll love this one." Elliot whispered. Olivia felt a chill run down her back. She pulled her feet into the car so he could shut the door. He went to the driver's side and started the car. "How do you know I'll love it?" Olivia smirked.

"Just trust me." Elliot smiled. "I already do." Olivia smirked and kissed his cheek. Olivia grew suspicious when he was driving on a road that she knew. That's when she realized that they were in front of Elliot's old apartment building.

"What are we doing here?" Olivia smiled. "Just come on and I'll tell you." Elliot chuckled. Olivia got out and sat down with Elliot on the front steps like they did last time with their cups of coffee.

"So, you want to know?" Elliot asked. "What have I been asking the past twenty minutes? Yes, I want to know." Olivia chuckled. "This is,... this is where I knew I fell in love with you. I felt that feeling that I never felt with anyone else. It just took me a few years to figure out that feeling was love." Elliot chuckled.

Olivia laughed with him, kissed him, and laid her head on his shoulder. He rested his head on hers. "You want to know my place?" Olivia asked. "Sure, I'd love too." Elliot smiled. "It's the station's locker room. When I came to visit you from Computer Crimes, when I told you it was just too complicated, I realized it was complicated because I loved you." Olivia said.

She kissed his shoulder before laying her head back on it. They sat there for a view moments just enjoying the company of each other. "El?" Olivia asked. "Yes, Liv?" Elliot asked back. "Can we go back to my apartment? No offense but I'm freezing my awesome ass out here in this dress." Olivia chuckled.

"Yeah, we can go." Elliot chuckled. "I don't want your ass to fall off from frost bite." Elliot added. "Oh, that's a turn on." Olivia laughed. Elliot closed the car door for Olivia once she was in.

They headed towards her apartment laughing at the senaro of Olivia's ass actually falling off. When they reached her apartment, Elliot opened every door for Olivia. They got out of the elevator laughing.

"Okay, we're in a heated building. Can we stop talking about my ass somehow falling off?" Olivia chuckled. "Yeah." Elliot laughed stopping in front of her door. He kissed her. "Night Liv." He said.

Elliot started to walk away, but was pulled back by his tie. "Hey, who said you were leaving?" Olivia said seductively. "I thought you had a rule about sleeping with guys on the first date." Elliot said.

"Yeah, I do. Elliot, you're not just some guy. I've known you for 14 years. We've gone through everything. This is basically a step up from the 14 years of foreplay." Olivia smiled.

"True." Elliot smiled rubbing her hips with his palms. "So, are you going to come in?" Olivia smirked unlocking her door. Once the little click indicating that the door was unlocked was heard, Olivia was pulled into her apartment by Elliot closing the door with his foot.

He attacked her mouth as she pushed off his jacket. Olivia moaned when she opened her mouth to him. She pulled off the tie and untucked his shirt. Elliot lifted her up and pushed her against the wall.

She locked her ankles together at the small of his back. He started kissing her neck. She held his head in place as she grinded her hips against his. When he was done with her neck, he lifted her away from the wall to unzip her dress.

Once it was unzipped, she was back against the wall. She pushed off his shirt, letting it fall to the floor with the rest of their clothing. Elliot pulled her away from the wall again and headed towards her bedroom kissing her chest through the hole in the dress.

Olivia's back arched as she hit the mattress. Elliot slowly pulled off her dress and smiled widely at the present he unwrapped. He pulled down his pants so they were properly dressed, or in their case undressed, for the occasion.

Elliot crawled on top of her and just stared into her eyes for a moment. "I love you." He said brushing back her hair. "I love you too." Olivia said kissing his nose. He kissed her lips then.

Her arms went around his neck as his pulled them further up the bed. Olivia explored his mouth as he explored her body with his hand while his other held him up.

She felt her skin tighten to form goosebumps. He felt her legs wrap around his waist begging him to enter her. He slowly position himself and pushed in. He reveled in the sound of pure pleasure that came out of Olivia.

Her back arched as he did this again. He kissed her while moaning in her mouth. He soon had her climaxing with her pulling him with her. She screamed out his name as his was muffled by him sucking on her neck.

"You were...that was...god that was great!" Elliot smiled laying next to her. "Yeah." Olivia chuckled. She turned towards him and kissed him. "Night El." She said closing her eyes annd snuggling into his chest. "Night Liv." Elliot said and closed his eyes.

Just then, Elliot's phone rang. "Ugh!" He spat picking up his phone. "Stabler!" Elliot growled. Olivia kissed his chest. "Dad, what's wrong?" It was Kathleen. "It's midnight and you called me." Elliot said.

"Well, SORRY! I just wanted to ask how the date went." Kathleen sassed. "Well, we had a great time. If you don't believe me ask Olivia." Elliot said before handing the phone to Olivia.

"Hello?" Olivia asked into the phone. "Hey Olivia! How'd the date go?" Kathleen asked. "Uh, good. Shouldn't you be in bed or something?" Olivia asked. "I'm fine. Nothing is going on tomorrow anyway." Kathleen said. "Well, okay. I'm going to bed. I'll let you talk to your dad." Olivia said before giving Elliot the phone and cuddling back into his chest.

"So, Dad, are you going to be here soon?" Kathleen asked. "Not until tomorrow. Goodnight." Elliot said before hanging up and turning off his phone. He wrapped his arm around Olivia protectively and fell asleep.

Even though it wasn't their business, Elliot thanked his kids for helping him and Olivia talk to each other. He's thanked them everyday since. Probably because Olivia turned into his wife.

**Please Review!**


End file.
